Betamimetics (β-adrenergic substances) are known from the prior art. Reference may be made for example to the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,581 which proposes betamimetics for the treatment of a variety of diseases.
For drug treatment of diseases it is often desirable to prepare medicaments with a longer duration of activity. As a rule, this ensures that the concentration of the active substance in the body needed to achieve the therapeutic effect is present over a longer period of time without the need to administer the drug repeatedly, frequently. The administration of an active substance at longer intervals of time also contributes considerably to the patient's wellbeing.
The aim of the present invention is therefore to provide betamimetics which deliver a therapeutic benefit on the one hand in the treatment of inflammatory and obstructive respiratory complaints, most preferably in the treatment of asthma or COPD and are further characterised by a longer duration of activity and can thus be used to prepare pharmaceutical compositions with a longer duration of activity. In addition to the above objectives, the present invention also sets out to provide betamimetics which are not only exceptionally potent but are also characterised by a high degree of selectivity with respect to the β2-adreno-receptor.